


Drunken Rocket Fight

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Fight, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Ray-Gun, Rocket called Vermin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Rocket sputtered in disgust for a moment then pulled out his gun.I jumped forward, putting myself in between them, suddenly remembering why this seemed so familiar. Practically the same situation had happened on Knowhere when we were on the mission with the Power stone.“Woah, woah Rocket, put the gun away.” I said exasperated.





	Drunken Rocket Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is written completely from Quill's point of view, just so you don't get it confused.
> 
> Prompt #1 from The Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts - thefakeredhead.com

A bottle broke with a sickening crash somewhere in the distance, followed by slurred yelling. I woke up with a start, almost falling out of the cockpit chair. Catching myself, I took in my surroundings, eyes still hazy from sleep. The dashboard clock blinked two-thirty. I was alone in the cockpit. Someone had put the ship on autopilot but for all I know it could have been me. With all that had been happening lately I hadn’t slept in over 48 hours so the memory of a few hours ago and different parts of even the last few days was shot. 

Listening closely, I could hear words being thrown around in the other room. Words like racoon, family, and motherfucker. Groaning internally, and possibly audibly, I hoisted myself up from the chair, stretched, and headed for the noise, putting on my best annoyed face which wasn’t all that hard.

“What the hell is going on?” I yelled, entering the common area. The scene before my eyes seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Rocket and Drax were standing about 8 feet apart from each other, shouting insults at each other drunkenly. 

“You dumb piece of vermin.” Drax bellowed, pointing a shaky bottle at Rocket. 

Rocket sputtered in disgust for a moment then pulled out his gun. 

I jumped forward, putting myself in between them, suddenly remembering why this seemed so familiar. Practically the same situation had happened on Knowhere when we were on the mission with the Power stone. 

“Woah, woah Rocket, put the gun away.” I said exasperated. 

“He called me vermin! Again!” Rocket cried, voice ladened with alcohol. He held the gun up higher, squinting at Drax.

“He insulted my family, again.” Drax retorted quietly, glaring at Rocket, a deadly glint in his eye. 

“Rocket, dude, you’re drunk. He didn’t mean it.” I reassured, trying to diffuse the quickly escalating situation. 

“Maybe I should just shoot you both!” Rocket decided, pointing the steadily shaking gun up in our direction. 

“That would be murder…” I pointed out. My face probably looked really stupid because Drax snickered, which set Rocket off even more.

“Self-defense!” Rocket corrected, removing the safety lock from the gun.

“You say ‘potato’, I say ‘damn it, put the ray-gun down!” I yelled, lunging for Rocket. I grabbed the gun from his little hands, sliding the safety lock back into place. Rocket, now without a purpose, slumped onto the ground into a pile of fur.

“He called me vermin.” Rocket whispered, falling to a drunken slumber. I stared at the suddenly calm Rocket for a second, then glanced down at the ray-gun in my hand.

“He didn’t say potato.” Drax mumbled, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Metaphor.” I sighed, putting the gun back into its box. I had considered getting Rocket a case for it, but he has a thing for putting dangerous things, like bombs and guns, into boxes. 

Drax nodded, gazing at the ground for a moment before taking a few steps back, settling onto a bench, and falling fast asleep. 

Rolling my eyes, I went back to the cockpit and positioned myself back into my chair. A full night of sleep was never possible with the guardians, either a mission came up suddenly, something fun was going on onboard, or there was a drunken fight, tonight being a prime example of the last one. I gazed off into the distance for what seemed like forever and then felt myself drift into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, pretty short but I'm really happy with the way this came out.
> 
> Check out my tumblr at groot-is-god.tumblr.com for more fics and to leave prompts.
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing morning/day/night wherever you are!


End file.
